False Pretense
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: One night stands are just that, one night. But what if Kagome wakes up after her one night stand to learn he wants more...
1. Chapter 1

_**False Pretense**_

_**Summary: **__**One night stands are just that, one night. But what if Kagome wakes up after her one night stand to learn he wants more...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Charlie Weasley **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome had woke up with a start, she blinked a couple times as she looked around her. She wasn't home that was for sure.

As she tried to move, she felt an arm around her waist tighten, as well as hot breath on her neck. The night before started to flash back.

She had been partying, one of her co workers invited her to a big get together. She didn't want to say no, so she came.

Parties wasn't something she usually went too, but did it this one time because her co-worker didn't want to show up alone. Kagome agreed to do it this one time, because said co-worker, Avery, had helped her get the job she worker in the first place.

'_I really shouldn't have drunk anything last night for Avery last night...' _Kagome though, eyes narrowed. The only think Kagome had drank last night was water...so it must have been spiked.

'_I am so killing that girl when I see her next' _And Kagome really would make her pay. Having one night stands wasn't something Kagome wasn't used too. She had them every so often, but she actually liked remembering what she did last night.

She frowned as she tried to think of a way out of her situation, she was wrapped in someones strong arms, that was for sure.

He was holding her in place, which was something many people could do.

'What to do..' Kagome thought, as she thought of many different things she could do to get out of the situation she was in.

After she was out of this situation she was going to go hunting for her co-working and slowly murder her.

She was dead.

Very, very...VERY dead.

"Hmm, what has you thinking so hard?" a voice muttered, breath tickling the side of her neck. Kagome tensed, she had been in deep thought she didn't notice him shift and wake up.

Blinking she glanced up to see red hair and blue eyes. Not the normal man she went for. The other thing she noticed as some scars on him, they looked like claw marks.

'_hmmm'..not bad..' _Kagome thought as she glanced him over again. He was stronger built then she usually slept with. He was all muscle that was for sure. He also looked to be tanned, so she guessed he spent a lot of time outside in the sun.

"Nothing much.." Kagome muttered answering his question. She really didn't like the situation she was in.

The man gave a low hum, as he moved and sat up. Kagome sighed at this, she was out of his grip now.

Meaning, if she wanted to make a run for it...she could.

"Did you sleep well?" the man asked, blue eyes flickering to her own as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix the bed head he had developed as he slept.

Kagome blinked, what was she suppose to say. She didn't know the man's name...or remember anything that really happened the night before.

When Kagome didn't answer the man paused looking at her with a curious expression, "...are you alright?"

"Umm..." Kagome started, before licking her lips and started again, "I don't know..."

This made the man frown again, "...you don't know..." Worry flickered acrosss his face, "I wasn't to rugh with you was I?"

A blush made its way across her face..."No...I don't think so...that...I...umm." She was fumbling now.

Taking a deep breath she just said it, "...what happened last night..."

She was met with silence.

"You don't remember anything..at all?" He asked, frown deepening on his face.

Kagome shook her head, she could see a look of hurt flash across his face before disappearing. She didn't want to make him feel bad...but she didn't remember much at all of last night.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked, he would tell her what she wanted to know, but first he needed to know where to start.

Kagome sighed, "I remember Avery, my co-worker, giving me a bottle of water...I am pretty sure she drugged it because I don't drink alcohol..."

She was definitely going to get the bitch back for it too.

"I see" He started, glancing at her, "We met at the party. I was there with some of my co-workers. Allen, one of my mates, invited your friend and whoever she wanted to bring to join the party."

Kagome nodded following what he was saying.

"I met you when you were trying to escape your friend...we got talking...and I guess things went from there..." he didn't know what else to really say to her.

"My name is Charlie Weasley...if you can't rember that either." He gave her a small grin, trying to get her to be more comfortable. He could tell she wasn't very comfortable with the situation she was in.

"Alright..." Kagome muttered, "So now I know the name of my one night stand.." She hadn't really meant to say that out loud but it just slipped out. She made a move to get up so she could get dressed and leave as fast as she could.

Charlie blinked, before narrowing his eyes. He wasn't about to let her go without a fight .He had really enjoyed talking to her the night before. Charlie wasn't one to let someone interesting walk away from him.

He grabbed her wrist before she could fully get up, and pinned her to the bed. She gave a startled yelp as he pinned her underneath him.

"Are you sure that is all it was." his voice came out almost as a purr making shivers go up and down Kagomes spine, "You may have been drunk...but I know you still enjoyed my company...you said so.._.many_ times.."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the first chapter...been meaning to do this fic...for awhile now, and am Happy to finally get to do it. It would have been out faster tonight if AkumaChibi didn't distract me with a corset site...i want to buy some...-sniffs- **_

_**I haven't seen this pairing done...so yay! I do hope more people do it. There is such potential for it! **_

_**Well, anyway, please Read and Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**False Pretense **_

_**Summary: One night stands are just that, one night. But what if Kagome wakes up after her one night stand to learn he wants more...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Charlie **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked, before a blush dusted over her cheeks. She didn't remember anything she said the night before.

Please, say she didn't say or do anything embarrassing.

"Why should I believe anything you say." kagome asked as she tried to not squeak when his grip tightened around her waist.

Charlie chuckled, "I have no reason to lie..." He paused momentarily looking her over, "..though I wouldn't be opposed to showing you again so you remember this time..."

Kagome didn't say anything just gave him a dark glare.

Charlie sighed, "Alright, alright." He really wasn't expecting the morning to be like this. He had a lot of fun the night before getting to know the dark haired beauty.

"You really don't remember a thing do you..." he sighed when the woman gave him a blank look. He shifted so he was on his side of the bed.

He wanted to get to know her, he had told her so last night.

The two stayed silent till Kagome broke the silence, "What am I suppose to remember...we slept together...we couldn't have done much more than that...right?"

Charlie looked at her, she was attempting to remember what happened. That is good, maybe this wasn't a lost cause yet.

Then again he wouldn't have given up so easily.

"We talked a lot before we did anything...I learned a lot about you...and you me..." He sighed, "...not that you remember any of it..." He was disappointed about that, very disappointed. They had talked for hours before anything physical started to happen.

The two of them just clicked...or so he thought.

"...I see..." Kagome really didn't know what to say. It was clear he wanted to have something more with her. She didn't know if she could do a relationship again.

Not when she had been so hurt before.

Biting her lip Kagome sighed as she flopped back down on the bed and glared at the ceiling. She glanced over and gave Charlie a curious look when she heard him chuckling.

"It seems we both don't know what to do in this situation." He did find it somewhat amusing this is what last night lead up too. He was hoping she would give him a chance to actually see her again.

He didn't know if she would though.

"...how about we get dressed and I take you out for breakfast" Charlie suggested, his blue eyes flickering over to see her face, "...this way you can get to know me...again..." He gave a small smirk, when Kagome blinked in surprise at the suggestion.

Kagome stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding. It couldn't hurt to try to get to know him. If she didn't want to see him again...she could just tell him after breakfast.

Though Kagome had a feeling even if she told him that, she wasn't going to be getting rid of this man anytime soon.

"...I guess that sounds alright"

Charlie smiled, "Good...you can use the shower first...if you would like." He was going to come up with a plan on what to do for their...breakfast date.

Not like he was going to tell her that it was a date until later. For now he was going to enjoy her company as much as he can...and try to change her mind on the 'one night stand' idea.

Kagome nodded, but paused, "Where are my clothes." A blush graced her cheeks as she asked the question.

A laugh escaped Charlie when she asked that. She looked cute when she blushed, "I'll go find you something new to wear...for now you can take the sheet to go to the bathroom" he paused giving her a cheeky smirk, "Or you could walk naked...I won't complain."

Kagome gave him a small glare, " I bet you wouldn't." Men were all the same when it came to seeing woman naked.

Charlie laughed, "It was worth a try...can't blame a guy for trying can you." He really liked to see her blush, he wondered how far the blush would go.

He would have to find that out later.

Charlie kept his eyes glued on Kagome as she gathered the sheet and quickly made her way into the bathroom.

Today was going to be a rather interesting day.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Chapter two! Hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter is going to be an interesting one alright! **_

_**I do hope everyone likes where this is going. **_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Tell me what you think so far! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**False Pretense **_

_**Summary: One night stands are just that, one night. But what if Kagome wakes up after her one night stand to learn he wants more...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Charlie **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she turned the water in the shower on, she didn't know what to think about the situation she was in.

Though it always seemed she got herself in these weird situations anyway. Life could never be normal for her, no matter how hard she tried to make it so.

It always ended up different than she wanted. Even when she was very careful, something always went wrong to change the outcome.

Not all the outcomes were bad though.

Kagome didn't know if this situation was bad or good yet.

Charlie Weasley.

He was something else, he seemed to want to get to know her. Kagome was still skittish though. She hadn't tried a relationship ever since Feudal Era.

Since Inuyasha.

She gave up trying to find someone to love after that.

Kagome had went through so much with him. All the heartbreak...the betrayal. It was something she didn't want to go through again.

When someone opens their heart, it can turn out bad. When ones opes a heart, it is left vulnerable. Kagome had opened her heart, and her heart didn't survive the outcome.

"Why me" Kagome thought as the warm water off the shower washed over her. She didn't want to go face the man in the next room again.

All she wanted to do was run the other way and not say a word on what happened...its not like she remembers anything...

As she put her head under the water to wet her hair a gasp left her lips as something flashed through her mind.

_Laughter_

_She was laughing at something he said._

_His name was Charlie Weasley._

_She ran into him, spilling her drink all over the two of them. Laugher. Amusement. Embarrassment. _

_She was embarrassed. _

_Blush _

_Avert eyes._

_An offer to get another drink._

_Her giggling and excepting when he flashed her a cheeky grin. _

Kagome blinked as the images in her head died down, a blush coming to her cheeks. She remembers meeting him now at least.

Couldn't she have met him in a less embarrassing way though...really...spilling a drink. What was she? The main female of a cheesy romance film.

She shook her thoughts out of her head as she looked to the side of the shower, on the small shelf to see what she was looking for. Shampoo and bodywash.

'_He probably won't mind me boring them...' _Kagome thought as she picked up the shampoo and put a good amount to wash her her hair in her hands,_ '...or so I hope...'_

After making sure hair was clean she grabbed the body wash and quickly washed her body. As she just finish washing the soup of her body there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"..Yes?" Kagome called out, as she shut the water off. She could hear a chuckle on the other side of the door.

"I have a change of clothes for you..." There was a pause before he started to speak again, "...I will leave them by the door...they are in a bag for you."

Kagome sighed ,"Thank you." She is thankful she wouldn't have to wear dirty clothes. She would have something clean to wear.

"Not a problem...I will wait for you back in the bedroom." She heard his footsteps retreating and gave another sigh.

Sliding the door to the shower open she stepped on, her feet touching the cold tile floor. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her body as went to the door and quickly opened it to see a bag.

Grabbing the bag she quickly shut the door.

Looking into the bag curiously she blinked as she brought out a sundress, flip flops..but what really got her was the new bra and underwear.

'_...I don't want know how he found out my bra and underwear size...' _Kagome thought as she brought out the new undergarments with a blush.

She wasn't going to ask...she just wasn't.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed this! It was SOOO fun to type.. XD I am doing good with this story! YAY!...I also listened to one song/commercial over and over ...and over again while typing this. Go to youtube and put tiger boo English song in. Its adorable! XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**hehe Chapters are coming out fast for this! I like! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**False Pretense **_

_**Summary: One night stands are just that, one night. But what if Kagome wakes up after her one night stand to learn he wants more...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Charlie **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

Charlie listened as the shower went on, a sigh leaving his lips as he ran a hand through his red hair. Today hadn't started out how he thought it would.

The woman he met last night...she had captivated him with her smile and blue eyes. Just looking into her eyes...and he was captured.

He never thought love at first sight was real, but if there was anything close to it, that is what happened last night when he looked into her eyes.

His heart was captured...and he didn't mind.

Charlie was disappointed though, she didn't remember anything that happened. Nothing at all. If that didn't hurt his ego...he didn't know what would.

"Of course someone up there is going to make things hard for me" Charlie muttered as he grabbed a shirt from his closet as well as a pair of jeans and quickly got dressed.

He was going to go find some new clothes for Kagome. He didn't want her going out and having to wear the same clothes, that wouldn't be very comfortable.

He knew there was a muggle clothes shop not far from where his flat was. First thing was first...Charlie looked at the ground and found what he was looking for.

His wallet.

He didn't really care where things had landed last night...he was too...preoccupied. He knew his things would be there when he woke, so why bother.

Making his way out of the flat he made sure to lock the door and make his way out onto the street. The place he needed to go wasn't that far from where he lived

It only took him a couple minutes to reach the store, he was glad it was open. It wouldn't have been good if it wasn't.

It was around nine in the morning, and he wasn't sure what time muggle stores opened. He was lucky then.

Walking into the store Charlie's eyes swept over the clothing in the store. He wanted to get her something simple.

A grin swept on his face as he saw something that caught his eye. It was sitting out on display, it was simple but it was something she could wear for all types of occasions.

'_A sundress...' _Charlie thought as he looked through the sizes. He didn't know her size, but from the way she looked he was going to be very close on the size.

He held up one of the dresses, looking at it for a couple seconds before putting it down and went down a size. He repeated this three more times before he found one he was pretty sure would be her size.

_'What looks good with sundresses...'_ Charlie thought when he looked around the store. He didn't know much about woman fashion.

Charlies eyes caught something, "Those would work" He muttered as he found a pair of white flip flops. They would go with the blue sundress...not all he needed to get now was...

'_There they are.' _Charlie slowly walked to the undergarments section. He could feel the looks of a couple people as he did so, but shrugged it off. He didn't really care what people thought of him.

He looked through the many types of bra and panty sets. He didn't know her exact size...but from what he had felt...

'_This one should do.' _He thought as he picked out a blue frilly bra and panty set. They looked to be the right size.

If they weren't the right size, they would have been a little big if anything. Though, he knew that she rather have a little big then small...

Charlie moved to the checkout line, still ignoring the looks he was getting from the others in the store. It seemed he was the most interesting thing in the store.

He sat the items on the counter as the woman smiled at him, "DId you find everything you were looking for sir?"

Charlie gave her a small smile, "I believe I did...thank you."

The girl nodded as she rang up the items, and gave him the price.

Charlie gave her his Gringotts card, which he was glad he had. Bill had told him the goblins had started to use cards like the muggles did.

It was easier to use then going back and forth to the bank.

"Thank you, please come again" The girl gave him another smile and handed him back his gard and a paper slip. Then she handed him the bag with his purchases in them.

Charlie gave her a grin, as and took the bag, "Thank you." And then he made his way out of the store.

He never even to bother to read the name of the store he went into.

_Victoria Secrets_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I do know there isn't any victoria secret like that...but well...it is my story and I thought it would be amusing.**_

_**Don't worry Kagome will notice the bag later! XD**_

_**I am a little disappointed that not many people seem to be liking this...but yeah. I guess Charlie isn't the most liked in the Harry Potter world. **_

_**Hope everyone enjoyed though! **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**False Pretense **_

_**Summary: One night stands are just that, one night. But what if Kagome wakes up after her one night stand to learn he wants more...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Charlie **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she finished getting dressed, she didn't know how..but he really did get everything in the right size for her.

It was a little...disturbing.

As she picked up the bag, it was then when her eyes caught the words on the bag causing her to squeak and drop the bag from her hands.

He didn't!

Her blue eyes stared wide eyed at the bag that laid innocently on the ground. She couldn't believe he went there!

What man goes in that store by himself!

A blush dusted her cheeks as she thought of him getting her things at that store. She didn't even buy her own things there, and here a man she knew nothing about went and spent money to go buy things for her there.

Sighing she straightened herself up and looked in the mirror, she looked presentable...that was good at least. Kagome took a deep breath as she looked at the bag on the floor not bothering to pick it up.

She was too embarrassed.

Making her way out of the bathroom she made her way back to the bedroom again. As she stepped into the room, her blush started to come back.

All she could picture is him in the pink Victoria Secrets store.

When Charlie saw her, he stood from his chair and gave her a smile. Kagome gave a sheepish smile as she stopped a few feet from him.

"You really didn't need to spend money on me" Kagome muttered a blush still on her cheeks. She wasn't going to bring up how he knew her sizes or where he got her clothes from.

She was embarrassed enough...that could wait...on not be thought of again.

Charlie smiled giving a light laugh, "It isn't a problem. I am happy to be of service." He really didn't mind buying her the clothes. He had enough money from his job.

He made quite a bit because his job was dangerous, and he tended not to really spend his money either. He had quite a bit of money sitting in his bank because of this.

He had tried giving some to his parents, but they wouldn't hear of it. He gave up after trying for about half a year.

His family was stubborn and only took money they earned, not hand outs. It didn't mean he hadn't tried.

Though Charlie respected his parents for only taking money that was earned from hard work. It made him want to be like them in pride and how to take care of a family.

Something he did want someday.

Shaking his head out of where his thoughts were going he looked at Kagome, "Don't worry about it...now how about that breakfast I promised you."

Kagome nodded, "That sounds good...where did you have in mind." She was still a little cautious, it seemed like he was trying to make her comfortable.

Or woo her.

Something like that.

Charlie gave her a smirk, and took her hand in his and gave the tips of her fingers a kiss and winked as he said, "That is going to be a surprise." He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her body to his and then disappeared in a loud pop.

Kagome could only hope the day went alright...

* * *

Avery gave a small curse as she through the vial at the wall. Her plan didn't went as she intended it too.

It was all foiled because of a stupid red haired Weasley!

She wasn't suppose to run into someone. Avery thought her plan would have been perfect! She had slipped the potion into her water...but it didn't have the full effects on the girl like she had seen on other people.

Avery couldn't find out why it didn't affect the stupid chit. She had taken her time to befriend the girl at work, and the stupid plan didn't work.

"Now what am I suppose to do." Avery muttered to herself as she bit her lip. Kagome would know she had put something in her drink now.

'_Damn damn damn' _She thought, as she started to pace her bedroom. She needed to think up another plan.

The plan though...she didn't have one.

But she needed one...and fast.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! hehehe I am having fun with this story. I do hope you like where this is going though!**_

_**I have more chapters done already...to chapter ten to be exact...but going to wait to I get some more reviews before I post the next chapter. I am really disappointed with how less liked this story is...I could just go put my time in a more liked story...anyway. Read and Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**False Pretense **_

_**Summary: One night stands are just that, one night. But what if Kagome wakes up after her one night stand to learn he wants more...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Charlie **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome took a sip of her drink, the two of them had been seated. They had been served water and now waiting for menus so they could order food and drinks.

The two of them had been silent for a couple minutes, neither of them wanting to break the silence.

Kagome looked over at Charlie, and actually looked at him. He was handsome, she would give him that. Red hair that was short, and his freckles didn't stand out much on his tanned skin. He had lots of muscles and it showed through his shirt. He also had scars and what looked like a couple burn marks. All in all he was someone people would stop and look twice at.

Charlie Weasley...he was the type of man she usually didn't go for. The one that wanted to have a steady girlfriend, eventually get married and have children. It wasn't like she was against it, she just had a hard time trusting her heart to another.

Kagome didn't want to get hurt again. For that to not happen, she kept her heart close to her. She didn't let others get close to her. No close friends...it wasn't like she had a family anymore to worry about.

They all moved on with their lives.

She was no longer apart of it. Kagome had finished the jewel and didn't want to stay put so she traveled. It was on those travels she met many different kinds of people.

People who were kind of like her.

Witches and Wizards.

She may not be able to do everything they can with a wand, but she can do some. Kagome didn't use a wand though.

She used her miko powers and tweaked things for there.

Kagome was able to do some of the charms she had seen other witches and wizards could also do rune magic, and defense magic. She wasn't able to do any curses though. Every time she had tried they all failed.

Kagome concluded it being on how curses were something to be used on an intent to hurt, and her powers didn't want to do that.

Her powers were meant to heal and protect. Not to cause harm or kill.

It was on her journeys she ended up in Romania. She decided to stay here. Kagome liked the feel around there.

The magic that was so pure. The feeling made Kagome smile and enjoy the feeling.

It took her a couple of months but she eventually got a good job. It wasn't what she expected either. She was a secretary at the office of magical creature protection. It was there she started to learn more about the magical world.

She still didn't know a lot, but she knew enough to get by.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. Blinking she looked into bright blue eyes, and blushed, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that..."

Charlie gave a chuckle, "I was asking if you were alright...you seem to be in a world of your own." He had seen her eyes glaze over and seemed to be in a daydream.

Kagome blushed more, swirling the straw in her water as she looked down at the table, "I'm fine...just thinking. Nothing for you to worry about."

Charlie nodded before giving her a small grin, "We are having breakfast so we could talk..." He paused for a breif moment and continued, "...I know you don't remember last night...though I don't know why. You drank last night I take it?"

Kagome shook her head no, eyes narrowing, "I had water...or I thought I did..." She didn't know what she should tell him.

She could tell he was magical by the aura he gave off, but she didn't know if he knew she was..magical also...if she could really call herself that. She never went to any of the schools, but she wasn't a ...muggle? Kagome wasn't too sure what the magical community called regular humans.

Sighing Kagome looked at Charlie, he was frowning with a look in his eyes, one of knowing, "You were drugged..."

He said it with narrowed eyes, and when Kagome didn't say anything he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "...Do you know who did it...or what it was?"

Kagome gave a look before nodding, "I know who it was...but I don't know exactly what she gave me. All I know is, it was a potion o some sort." She dropped the bomb, lets see what type of reaction she would get out of him.

Charlie blinked, but took a couple of minutes for him to speak up again,"...you're not a muggle..I know that because of the party you went to last night...it was for all magic folk..."

Kagome smirked, looked like he didn't know exactly how magical.

Charlie continued, "...But you don't carry a wand..." he looked Kagome in the eye, "What are you exactly then?"

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this chapter, and answered some of your questions I know you all have probably been wondering. **_

_**This story is getting more and more interesting..though...I am debating on having this story go two different ways. One way, this is during the time when Voldemort is back. Or this could be after...I have yet to decide which direction I want this to go. If it goes during Voldemorts time...then this story will be longer...and will start in...Harry's fourth/fifth year. one of the two. And if it is after Voldemort...then this story will be shorter... Feel free to give your opinion on the two outcomes! **_

_**Hope you all liked this.**_

_**Read and Review! Reviews make me update faster. **_

_**Tell me what you think! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**False Pretense **_

_**Summary: One night stands are just that, one night. But what if Kagome wakes up after her one night stand to learn he wants more...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Charlie **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome smirked at Charlie. He didn't know what one she was. Squib, witch, magical creature, or if she had family that was a witch or wizard, making her muggle.

She was not any.

Though, she didn't know how to say that. For all anyone knew, she was a witch, that is how she got her job.

They never really asked her if she was a witch, they all assumed she was. Priestesses were something not among people anymore.

"The closest thing you could call me...would be a magical creature...I guess...but I could be classified as a witch too...but I am neither."

Charlie frowned at this answer, it wasn't an answer he was expecting. She was those things, but not.

Was she both?

Or was she not either and something else entirely.

"You are wanting to confuse me...aren't you?" Charlie muttered, looking at the blue eyed woman who had a small smirk on her face.

"It was rather amusing to see your face expressions..." Kagome told him, a sheepish smile on her face as she took a sip from her drink. The reason she wasn't telling him exactly what she was, was because she didn't know what she was exactly.

Charlie raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as a waitress came over to their table.

"Have you decided what you are getting today." The waitress looked at the both of them.

Kagome looked at Charlie and nodded, then Charlie looked at the waitress and nodded, "Yes we both are ready to order. Thank You."

"I'll have the pancake breakfast number two, please and thank you." Kagome said as she gave the waitress the menu back. The waitress took it with a smile and wrote the order down on a small notebook in her hands.

"And you sir?"

Charlie looked at the menu real fast, "I'll have the egg and bacon platter, with a side of pancakes. Thank you." He then handed the menu back just as Kagome had.

The waitress wrote down the order and re-read the order, "Is that everything then?" When she saw the two nod she gave them a smile, "It shouldn't be too long to get you meals out, till then please enjoy the scones."

The waitress gave a small smile, before leaving.

Kagome and Charlie sat in silence before Kagome decided to break the silence, "I don't really know what you want from me..." She looked the man right in the eyes, trying to see any emotion to help her, sadly she didn't get anything that would help her, "...what do you want from me...?"

Charlie sighed, "I met you yesterday, I got along with you. Something about you just made me want to get to know you..."

Kagome looked at him, waiting for him to explain more to her.

"I don't know how to really explain it..." he paused for a moment before continuing, "...I do know I want to get to know you more..."

Kagome didn't say anything making Charlie sigh.

"If you were not opposed to it, I would like to court you." Charlie gave her a small smile when he said this.

"Court me?" Kagome asked, blinking. That term wasn't used that much anymore, dating was used, but courting. That meant he was really serious about getting to know her. Courting lead to marriage over half the time, and only someone very sirius on the matter used courting mannerisms.

"Yes, court you...if you aren't opposed to this that is." He was hopeful that she would let him do so. Charlie had a very good feeling about Kagome, and wanted to explore it.

Kagome didn't say anything for a few minutes, she was debating on what she could say to him...what would be her answer.

"If...if I let you court me...I will be able to end it at any time...right?" Kagome questioned, she knew a lot of courtships had contracts but she didn't want this one to be like that.

As if reading her mind Charlie nodded, "Yes...this courtship will only be between us. No contract. No parents messing with anything...just us."

Kagome thought it over. Charlie was nice, he had been since she woke up this morning. She would feel horrible if she just plan out told him no...but she didn't know if she could let someone in her heart again.

"...I will let you court me...but you have to understand it will be a bumpy road.." She paused looking down at the table, "I have been hurt before...I can't go through it again...and I don't know if I can let my heart be given to someone again."

Charlie gave her knowing look before nodding, "I can do that...we can go slow..." He really wanted this. He wanted to get to know the blue eyed woman across from him.

If all he had to do was go slow and show her that he wouldn't hurt her, he would do it.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Alright then...I'll let you... _court me _then..."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this. I know you all have been waiting for this! Hope you all like it XD **_

_**I am still debating on what way I want this too go...I am leaning towards Voldemort, just because there would be more drama this way. :3 **_

_**Read and Review...More reviews...the faster I update...That goes for all my stories. **_

_**Till Next Time!**_

_**(This isn't beta'ed because I am impatient, and I promised someone I would get it out tonight. soo enjoy!) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**False Pretense **_

_**Summary: One night stands are just that, one night. But what if Kagome wakes up after her one night stand to learn he wants more...**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Charlie **_

_**Rating: M**_

**_AN: Sorry for the Late update. _**

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she finished up her meal, she didn't know what to say to this man. She was going to let him court him, but Kagome didn't think it would do much good.

She always ended up on her own again.

It seemed that it always ended up tup that way, either because she made it happen or others weren't comfortable around her. They thought she knew too much...knew things she shouldn't.

It was somewhat true.

Kagome had been through a lot, it was to be expected she knew things...saw things others didn't.

This wasn't her fault.

She did her duty on protecting the Shikon No Tama...fighting Naraku...she completed her task.

It was over.

Though, for some reason Kagome couldn't help but feel used up. Like she didn't get much for what she did.

She gave up a lot...and she would never get some of it back.

"Kagome?" Blinking she looked at Charlie who was looking at her with concern, "Are you alright?"

She smiled, she wasn't going to bother him with her thoughts. Her past. If...and she meant if she got close enough to him then she would tell him these thoughts. It was too soon though.

"I'm fine...just thinking. Nothing to worry about." Kagome waved it off, smile on her face. She didn't want him to worry. It wasn't his job to. He may be courting her, but he had a lot to learn about her.

Charlie frowned but said nothing. He knew she was lying, but he wasn't going to say anything. If she wanted to tell him she would.

That and they were still somewhat strangers, he would have to get her trust before she really talked to him.

"How about a date." Charlie blurted out making Kagome jerk her head to look him in the eyes. He grinned at her bewildered look on her face.

"Pardon?" Kagome blinked as she looked at the grinning man sitting across from her.

"A Date." Charlie said again a small smile on his face, "Let me take you out on a real date. One where i pick you up, take you to dinner...and maybe dancing ...something like that?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, this wasn't what she expected. She didn't have to work early...so it wouldn't hurt. That and she loved dancing.

"...alright..." She was still unsure how to deal with the man in front of her. He seemed so random at times, but he was also so sure of himself. It wasn't an arrogant, he is so sure of himself, but one that doesn't tolerated certain things.

"Great!" Charlie's smile brightened making a small blush appear on Kagome's cheeks, "What did you want to do...or I can surprise you? Or did the normal dinner, dancing and a walk sound good?"

Kagome could tell he was excited making her sigh, "...How about you surprise me...nothing too fancy though...simple is always best."

Charlie nodded, Kagome could already see the ideas forming in his brain. Kagome didn't know if that was a good thing as of yet.

She hoped it was good...she really didn't want to deal with a disaster date.

Kagome had enough of those happen in a lifetime to have anymore.

"Then I shall pick you up at your place around Seven in the evening...does this sound good to you."

Kagome nodded, it was a reasonable time. Though Kagome had to wonder if this date was such a good idea.

She didn't want to say no though, his eyes had such a pleading look in them before...she couldn't have brought herself to say no.

'_I guess we will see how the date goes.' _Kagome thought as she saw Charlie hold up his hand and wave a waiter over and ask for the check, '_I just hope the date isn't a disaster...all I can do is hope...'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Sorry It took so long to get this out! I hope everyone enjoys it! **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think of this. Reviews make me update faster! **_


End file.
